


GS 追忆

by yuxiaoyao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个月没有见萨拉查了，戈德里克决定去寻找他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 戈德里克视角

“我们又吵架了。”

把这句话写在本子上，我有些无奈的叹了口气。我向来不擅长写东西，比起羽毛笔还是骑士剑更适合我，但是罗伊娜说把这些日子经历的事情写下来有助于我理清思路（梅林知道我多希望萨拉查在这儿），我也只好采纳这个意见了——

“那天我们关于麻种学生的问题进行了讨论。”

用力把这句话刻到羊皮纸上，接下来又是一筹莫展，我觉得自己脑仁疼。

哦，梅林。

老子就算是个骑士也知道这特么的不是在写公文！

这一定是当初文学老师的诅咒！一定！

哦,萨拉查，我又一次感觉到了你是多么重要……起码你在的时候从来就不需要我写这些东西，我觉得自己又爱你了一点。

不，别提了。

　　

要不是萨拉查不知为什么又离家出走，我干什么要写这东西啊？

说不定他只是去挖魔药了，或者是组织什么战斗了，又或者正在策划什么惊天大阴谋——

然后在回来的路上迷路了，又一次的。

绝对是迷路了……这家伙要是不迷路才奇怪，也许他这会正乐不思蜀的在某个奇怪的地方数金币，或者一不小心掉到哪个时空缝隙里去开开心心的养小孩儿玩，总之我只要跟往常一样等着就行了。过上半年十个月，他就又会自己从那个角落里突然冒出来，然后带来一堆好吃的好玩的或者一堆毛绒团子幼崽幼蛇什么的。

所以我完全不需要这些劳什子玩意儿。

我这么跟自己说，感觉自己的推理无懈可击，机智严谨得连我自己都震惊了，于是高兴的把皱皱巴巴的羊皮纸搓成条状，而后又给它施了个不完全的变形咒——反正是个什么咒吧（这些乱七八糟的分类大概只有罗伊娜才能弄清楚）——让它像条小蛇似的扭啊扭的游来游去。

那蛇傻乎乎的，逗的我坐在椅子上哈哈哈的笑了一会，结果引来了罗伊娜。看着她的脸我深刻的反醒了下自己的行为，乖乖的一把拽住“蛇”的尾巴，把它还原成了一张羊皮纸。

按往常来讲，看我认错态度这么良好，她早就该走了，可她没有，反而还走了进来。

顿时，我感到一阵莫大恐惧袭上心头。出于战士的直觉我立马抓起羽毛笔写了起来，一时间感觉自己文思如泉涌，刷刷刷的写了起来。

果然，看我这么一作态，她就停住了，可我还是觉得背上似乎被她用眼神抽了一鞭，火辣辣的。奇怪的是，我偷偷用余光瞄她时，她脸上却不是愤怒，而是一种我说不出来的什么情感。

　　

那让我看了就莫名烦躁。

　　

女人心，海底针。我告诉自己。

萨拉查，我的好兄弟，我的好爱人，我好想你，你快回来吧——

在心里哀嚎一阵，我继续刷刷刷的写着（虽然我也不知道我自己写的啥），好容易罗伊娜终于走了，等房门关上的声音传来，我才大松了口气。

这也不能怪我，要是谁被天天按在桌前批文件，好不容易喘口气还要被逼着写回忆录，谁也会像我这样的，斯莱特林不算。

说起来也的确奇怪，以前萨拉查出去前都会把大部分事情处理好，这次却急匆匆的只留了一封信就消失无踪，也确实不太对劲。

他的学生们快急疯了，罗伊娜和赫尔加也焦虑的不得了，就连我不免也为之愕然。

——要不是我曾在禁林里见过活蹦乱跳的他一次，这会估计也是满世界的找他。这事我也跟罗伊娜她们说过，可是她们居然不相信！反倒是天天逼着我写这些东西，简直……要不是特别信任她们，我早就转身溜了好吗。

想起这些天的悲惨遭遇，我忍不住的哀叹了一声，刚从病床上爬起来就要面对这些讨厌的事，真是太苦逼了。

　　

　　撇撇嘴，愁眉苦脸的继续面对刚刚自己一哆嗦写了一大串的一坨——

“我和萨拉查吵架了。”

愣了一下，发现自己就只写了这一句话，只是反反复复写了好多遍。

果然，文思如泉涌什么的不会出现在我身上。

把自己往椅背上一砸，我忍不住又深呼吸口气，心里有股及其烦躁的感觉，简直恨不得立时去找个什么东西砍一砍。

　　

我真讨厌这句话。

手揪着纸玩，我心里想着，这有什么可着急的，他走丢了，我把他找回来不就行了？

这样的想法一出现，好像醍醐灌顶一般点醒了我，梅林，我怎么现在才想到呢？多正常的事！我怎么现在才想到呢！就这么办了！

高高兴兴的，我拎着我的宝剑，从窗户爬了出来。


	2. Chapter 2

当当嘞当啷～

　　

　　哼着小曲，我兴高采烈的从窗户翻出去，一路小跑往禁林里钻。

　　

　　幸好我写回忆录的这个秘密书房就在一楼，要是校长办公室或是格兰芬多塔楼的话，这会估计就被逮住了，没办法，骑士大人的风姿就是这么难以遮掩。

　　

　　不仅如此，我之所以这么轻松就溜出来也有部分原因是巴罗那个小鬼头不在，这些年他的侦查能力和收集情报的欲望越来越强大，尤其是对我，简直恨不得钻到我靴子缝里监视我，唯恐我会对他们敬爱的院长做什么坏事。

　　

　　感谢梅林，他最近好像跑去找海莲娜了，依这小子的作风，估计等他回来的时候我们就可以给他俩办婚礼了。

　　

　　呵呵，等他回来，我一定要好好“恭贺”一下他，教教这鼻孔朝天的臭小子什么叫“尊重隐私”——不过如果萨拉查愿意求求我的话，我就不打脸了。

　　

　　一边哼着歌拨开树叶子，一边脑补着臭小子哭爹喊娘的模样，我向着前方走去，感觉心情好极了。

　　

　　不是我故意欺负小孩儿，实在是斯莱特林那帮小崽子太讨厌，都成年了居然还撒娇！还要跟萨拉查一起睡！有这样的学生吗？一个个不怀好意，老子的眼睛亮着呢！

　　

　　所以说，爱人太出色就这点不好，情敌太多，哦，梅林，不是一般的多。

　　

　　梅林的臭袜子，多的我都恨不得把他锁在家里算了，不是我说，无论走到哪都能碰到崇拜者什么的真是神烦，虽然我对萨拉很有信心，有几个情敌也算是情趣了，但是还是……很不爽。

　　

　　七扭八歪的走了半天，终于看到一个小湖，湖水映着阳光，真是美极了。

　　

　　萨拉查喜欢这里，我也喜欢，而且这里也是我最后一次看到他的地方。

　　

　　嗯，没错，那应该是萨拉查留信出走前的一星期左右。他就站在这个位置，穿着一件普通的黑袍子，摆着一个非常眼熟的姿势——恩，就是这样没错，我把剑插在土里，试着比划起来。

　　

　　姿势一摆好，我就知道是怎么回事了。

　　

　　——是的，当然眼熟了，每次我去接应他的时候他都是这个姿势，这方便他在瞬间放出一个罩子掩护我。

　　

　　我仔细回想了一下，当时我之所以没有一下子认出来，大概是因为他右手里没有魔杖，左手也没有他那个放罩子的挂坠，而且整个人像是摆姿势似的在那走神——别问我为什么，我就是知道他在走神。

　　

　　总之，他那个架势不伦不类的，没认出来也挺正常。

　　

　　哦，对了，那会儿他浑身还湿漉漉的，看起来有点可怜。我看他那么狼狈的模样，也就没去打扰他——这家伙自尊心还蛮强，被看到这个样子肯定会更生气，而在我们冷战了半个多月的情况下再去招惹他绝不是个好主意。

　　

　　难道是他发现我偷窥他了？所以才恼羞成怒离家出走？

　　

　　猜测越来越离谱，就连我自己也知道不可能，但我实在也想不出什么别的理由。

　　

　　我们在一起很久了，生活的也挺幸福，就算偶尔吵吵架冷冷战也不会维持太久时间，我想不出有什么理由萨拉查要走。

　　

　　可以排除的可能性是萨拉查被逼走了（如果小兔崽子们把这点想象力用在魔咒上我会更高兴），或是被掳走了——不过我真想象不出能逼着萨拉查低头的人该有多强大。

　　

　　所以说，他是自己要走的。

　　

　　更不用说他还留了封信，只有“我走了”这几个字，还飘飘呼呼的写歪了。

　　

　　这样的想法让我难受，更让我无法接受。

　　

　　不管怎么样，萨拉查不会离开我，我们曾发誓对彼此忠诚，直到死亡把我们分开。

　　

　　我相信他胜过相信我自己，他绝不会背弃誓言。虽然那家伙总是装的高贵冷艳各种高深莫测，但我清楚的知道，他爱我。

　　

　　他很爱很爱我，这一点我明白的比他自己还要早。

　　

　　说起来这也是机缘巧合，在我跟他还没确定关系时，有一次一起去洞穴探险，毛手毛脚胆大妄为的我加上不认路也搞不清方向的他简直就是一场灾难，出来时两个人都掉了半条命，他被我抱在怀里还好（哎呀想到这就忍不住为自己的智慧倾倒了），我倒是挺惨，右脚被无数晶石穿透，差点废了。

　　

　　那时候，当我们确定安全后第一件事就是裹伤，而我永远也忘不了他跪在我面前小心翼翼捧着我脏兮兮的脚查看的样子。

　　

　　真的，高傲自矜的斯莱特林公爵跪在我面前，只是为了确定我有没有受伤。

　　

　　从那时候起我知道我不是单恋，在我对面为我裹伤的那个家伙已经为我放下了所有的骄傲。

　　

　　阳光透过树叶的缝隙撒下来，黑袍暗沉，肌肤苍白，黑巫师精雕细琢的眉眼间是他自己都未必发觉的温柔，而我只觉得他像是莅临人间的神明——只属于我一个人的神明，只属于我一个人的温柔与美色。

　　

　　我的，我的萨拉查……

　　

　　不自觉对着自家爱人花痴起来，我醒过神来的时候发现自己已经把这小块土地上的草都拔完了，只剩下光秃秃有着暗色痕迹的土地。

　　

　　

　　呆呆看了会那明显与周围土壤颜色不一致的暗色的痕迹，一个想法突然有如闪电般击中了我。

　　

　　——那天萨拉查身上湿漉漉的难道是血？

　　

　　一股更强烈的不安几乎压的我喘不过来气。

　　

　　这并不是没有可能的。

　　

　　我那几天去接学生时受了伤，别的事没有，就是看不清也听不清，鼻子更是成了摆设，分不清血和水的可能性老实说还挺大。

　　

　　这真是一个让人讨厌的猜测——不管那是谁的血。

　　

　　虽然有点不厚道，但我衷心希望萨拉查没有受伤——他也确实不可能再受伤，自从我们最后一次吵架后他一直没有离开霍格沃茨，所以那绝不是他的血。

　　

　　是的，我问过罗伊娜他们了了，这段时间萨拉查没有离开霍格沃茨，一直被他的学生照顾着，也没有谁来刺杀他，他很好，他没有再受什么伤。

　　

　　那不是他的血。

　　

　　我非常确定。

　　

　　要知道，萨拉查是个非常会照顾人的人，旧伤未愈，他绝不会没事顶着满身伤口跑到禁林里发呆，更不会做什么能让伤口崩裂到满身血的事情。

　　

　　我仔细思考了一阵，感觉自己还是非常确定的，但还是觉得有股古怪的情绪在胸膛里流窜，沉甸甸冷冰冰的磨着我心口的软肉。

　　

　　好吧，反正不是萨拉查受伤就好了，即使是光辉的骑士大人也会有点私心嘛，不需要再为此愧疚了。

　　

　　我这么跟自己说着，决定去周围的几个村子看看，萨拉查把它们改建成了纯巫师的聚居地，不知道建的怎么样了，也许在那里我能找到什么蛛丝马迹。


	3. Chapter 3

霍格莫德，这应该是它的新名字。不管它以前叫什么，它现在看起来挺好的。

　　

　　人们欢呼着，巫师们穿着各种各样的衣服彼此举杯相迎，眉梢眼角都是喜气洋洋一片。

　　

　　就连原本心情沉重的我也不知不觉微笑起来。

　　

　　阳光和煦，所有巫师都能自由而平等的在阳光下呼吸，愉快而富有尊严，这正是我们——特别是萨拉查的梦想。

　　

　　而今天，他终于实现了。

　　

　　尽管无数次为人耻笑，就算我们自己也曾灰心丧气，但这终于实现了——在无数骸骨与鲜血之处，屹立起了巫师真正的家园。

　　

　　我不能不为之骄傲。

　　

　　在我看来，我眼前的一切都烙印着萨拉查的印记，每一片幸福的花叶里都书写着他的名字。

　　

　　的确，压迫和恐惧之下，我最先举起了反抗旗帜，但真正延续了它并带来了一切的是萨拉查，深思熟虑，呕心沥血，不足以形容，有时候我会惊奇，在那瘦弱苍白躯体之下是什么在支持着他永不放弃永不倒下。

　　

　　他奸诈而富有智慧，宽宏而不乏威严，我相信他，我支持他，我愿做他的骑士，藏匿在他的背后，只有危险来临时献出我的生命和灵魂。

　　

　　他简直是完美的，近乎不真实——虽然伴随着极度可怕的阴影，。有时候，在那钢铁般的精神抑制下，依旧会有让人不安的灰色流露出来。

　　

　　——最近，萨拉查越来越难以克制自己的情感了，那些压抑了太久的情感有时候会毫无预料的喷薄而出，深深折磨着他。

　　

　　尽管他总能最快的控制住这些咆哮的阴影，但我们都知道，这不是办法，总有一天这些越来越疯狂阴暗的感情会将他毁灭殆尽。

　　

　　“就像我的祖辈一样，戈德里克，我的灵魂会破碎，我的肉体会消亡，我的名字会在历史里永远掩埋。这是属于斯莱特林的诅咒，继承了这个名字，流淌着这样的血液，就无法幸免于这样的命运。我曾经以为我能做到，我建立了霍格沃茨，我领导了巫师战争，我做了那么多那么多，终究还是……”

　　

　　闭嘴！！！！！

　　

　　我甩甩头，不愿再去想这些可怕的东西，不论如何，我不会让这一切发生，我所忠诚的人，我奉献己身的主，我将摧毁你面前的所有壁垒。

　　

　　伸手接过一杯酒，一饮而尽，清冽呛人的酒让我心情好了许多。周围人笑着，推搡着我和另一个姑娘，很快我就和她肩并肩了。

　　

　　哦，黑头发，绿眼睛，皮肤苍白，漂亮极了，可惜不是我想要的那个人。

　　

　　一杯接一杯饮下烈酒，我哈哈大笑着与周围人碰杯，尽管我根本不知道他们在庆祝些什么，但是有酒喝总是极妙的。

　　

　　稳赚不赔，不是吗？

　　

　　只是那姑娘总是往我怀里撞，周围人也是起着哄，讨厌。

　　

　　如果不是这些人多半是我的老部下和学生，我不介意一走了之。

　　

　　说实话，我理解他们不喜欢黑巫师，就连我自己都不喜欢大多数黑巫师——不仅仅是属性不同造成的天生反感，某些黑巫师被称为灭绝人性真是一点也不为过。

　　

　　说真的，我不信任黑巫师，一点也不，但我相信萨拉查，所以我愿意改变自己，愿意尊重他的阵营他的喜好，也愿意安抚自己的臣属——我是萨拉查的骑士，但不仅仅是他身前的盾牌。

　　

　　我以此为荣，但明显我的下属们不这么觉得，就好比即便我无数次宣称过我和萨拉查的伴侣关系，他们依旧想给我塞个女人一样。

　　

　　我理解并感激他们的好意，但我不能接受。

　　

　　尤其是萨拉查生死不明的时候。

　　

　　——打住，把“生死不明”这个形容词在心里拧成一团渣子，换上“再次迷路”几个词，我用力咽下一口酒。

　　

　　好吧，我或许有点醉了。

　　

　　身体热乎乎的，我用力扯扯领子，扫视一圈，周围那些闪烁的眼光就清清楚楚了。

　　

　　真恶心。

　　

　　一时间不知是什么情绪催使着我，我丢下理智，化成狮子，尽情的把那些惊呼和挽留都扔在背后，撒丫子向禁林跑去。

　　

　　滚到湖里，冬日冰凉的水液没能退去体内的燥热，我用力咆哮着，几乎想要把自己的胃都呕出来。

　　

　　真恶心。

　　

　　那些丑陋的眼神。

　　

　　我几乎抑制不住自己的杀意，只好在齐腰深的地方愤怒的蹦来蹦去，直到精疲力竭。

　　

　　萨拉查在的时候，尽管他们再有理由也不敢这么做。

　　

　　这样的念头在我脑海里一闪而过，我趴在一块大石头上，拒绝去想在霍格莫德看到的一切以及隐藏在后面的东西。

　　

　　可没过多久，我又忍不住去想，要是萨拉查在这，他会说什么呢？

　　

　　身体越来越热，我难耐的在石头上蹭来蹭去，痛苦的想着——哦，他娘的真特么强力的迷情剂——如果他在，管他说什么呢，我只要把他剥光然后把他肏的话都说不出来——

　　

　　哦，梅林，萨拉查，萨拉查——

　　

　　该死的混蛋你特么跑哪儿去了！

　　

　　梅林，我快要被这饥渴折磨致死。

　　

　　我想这都是魔药的错，可是体内另一部分尚且清醒的理智反驳我这药其实没那么强力，它只是一个唤醒那源源不断思念的引子，像是传说中的厄里斯魔镜，清晰的告诉我被思念折磨的不只是精神，就连这具躯体也为之疯狂。

　　

　　如果萨拉查在这儿……

　　

　　他一定不会拒绝，哪怕我就在这席天幕地之处要他，他也会顺从的褪下那层层包裹的华美衣衫。

　　

　　是的，他知道自己的吸引力，他也从不拒绝展现，他是一条真正的毒蛇，用他的温柔狡猾和爱意将我牢牢绞缠，无论是顺从反抗强制示弱都只是掌控者的手段，而我无法反抗且甘之如饴。

　　

　　无论我做什么，无论他在不在，见到的听到的，都会让我想起他，都让我思念他——什么时候起，我竟然已经如此深刻的被打上了他的烙印？

　　

　　萨拉查•斯莱特林，真是我所见过的最可怕的黑巫师。

　　

　　我无法控制自己的思维。

　　

　　我记得在他尚可以控制自己时，我们的吵架总是无疾而终——梅林，我们为什么总是在吵架？

　　

　　好吧，当我控制不住大吵大闹时，他总是很轻易的就能堵住我的嘴——当然，当然，我爱他的方法，我爱他柔软的唇，爱他灵巧的舌头——

　　

　　在石头上挨蹭着，我的脑子里一片浆糊，唯有他的身影那么清晰鲜明的存在着。

　　

　　最庄重的会议室里的暧昧，最严肃的礼服下苍白的肌肤。

　　

　　红肿的嘴唇，扯掉的发饰，比正常男子略微纤细的脚踝赤裸的摇晃。

　　

　　“戈德里克•格兰芬多，我的骑士，你怎么敢侵犯你的领主？”

　　

　　昂起的下巴，苛责的语气，挑衅而湿润的眼眸，双腿却淫荡大大分开，一只手甚至探入到了衣袍下轻轻抚动，一声声小声而低哑的喘息。

　　

　　这样肆无忌惮的诱惑我。

　　

　　“我们在讨论正事，萨拉查……”

　　

　　“正事？”

　　

　　黑发的恶魔轻声低语，光裸的脚趾按着我的胯下，笑得张扬而得意——

　　

　　“那么来吧，正义的骑士，惩罚我，让我求饶，让我哭泣，让我——唔……”

　　

　　是的，我记得，他仰着细白的颈子，低哑的命令——“Fuck me,Godric.”

　　

　　除了如他所愿，我还能做什么呢？

　　

　　回忆的浪潮里，我几乎迷失了自己。

　　

　　我想要他，想要抚摸他光滑的皮肤，想要吻的他身子瘫软，想要用力揉捏他的臀瓣，想要舔咬他的乳尖。

　　

　　我要掰开他的腿，钉入他的身体，听他惊慌的喘息，看他羞赧的放松自己。

　　

　　我要把他按在床上，一次又一次的撞击，直到他哭着求饶，才会让他稍稍歇息。

　　

　　然后我要他跪下，看他双颊红透却依然顺从的跪趴在床上，翘起屁股等着我的惩罚。

　　

　　可是这还不够，还不能平息我的怒火，于是他只好自己掰开臀瓣，露出可怜的仍然吐着浊液的小穴，软声哀求着，用那双湿润的绿眼睛请求着我的侵犯，好像他不再是高高在上的公爵阁下，而只是依赖着我的乖巧情人。

　　

　　一次又一次，一下又一下，带着泣音的呻吟在我耳边回荡着，可是这还不够。

　　

　　我要俯下身子亲吻他起伏的脊背，我要掐着他肿起的乳粒咬着他的喉结，感受着他因为本能与疼痛的颤抖。

　　

　　我要吻去他的泪水，我要玩弄那善辩的巧舌，我要他平坦的小腹里灌满了我的东西，我要看他因为快感和羞耻小声抽泣着，却依然用身体满足着我讨好着我。

　　

　　他一定很不安，他总是看起来掌控一切，但从来不曾真正勉强过我，他总会顺了我的意，他一向习惯于迁就我，他从来不擅长拒绝我，于是我把他推下床按在我胯前时，他只是委屈而埋怨的看着我，而后顺从的低下头。

　　

　　是的，他用他善于发号施令的唇舌小心的舔弄着男人的器具，伸出的艳红的舌头都带着淫靡的气息。他皱着眉，眼睛里都是无奈和不解，但是他还是努力吞吐着，因为难受而泪水涟涟，长睫不住颤动。

　　

　　我看着他，看着我不可一世的骄傲恋人，在最后突然拔出来，射了他一脸。

　　

　　他一定非常吃惊，他会生气吗？他会用沾满浊液的脸不能置信的看过来吗？

　　

　　那个时候，我一定要好好看看他，把他揉进我的怀里，让他一次又一次的用下面湿软的地方吃进去，直到他发誓再也不离开我。

　　

　　再也不。


	4. Chapter 4

　　窸窸窣窣的，草丛里传来了声响。

　　一对胖乎乎的圆脸双胞胎站在我面前，面容藏在阴影里，看不清神色。

　　“戈德里克格兰芬多。”他们说。

　　所以双胞胎真是神奇，齐声说话这项技能真的非常神奇，我一边腹诽，一边从水里爬出来，靠近他们。

　　“殿下求援的时候，你为什么没有回应？”

　　遇袭？我愣了一会，才反应过来，这是说的我们吵架之前的事，萨拉查在霍格莫德遇袭，原先情报说的只有两三个人埋伏，后来报讯说弄错了，估计是有将近十人。当时我在接学生，不知怎么的被教廷盯上了，那些宗教疯子也不知怎么的特别拼命，我们几乎也是苦苦挣扎。

　　我当时一想，反正应付十人左右的袭击对于萨拉查这样强的可怕的家伙完全不是问题，于是就稳扎稳打，没有采用什么拼命战术，连萨拉查后来的求救也没有理会——十人，虽然会有些吃力，但也没什么问题，萨拉查总是这么谨慎。也是因为那一次战斗，我几乎五感揭示，只残余着模糊的视力及触觉，直到现在，才将将好转。

　　难道是那时候出的问题？

　　我心里一跳，不知怎么的，突然感到一阵又一阵的战栗，但却没有多想，这对儿双胞胎说是萨拉查一手带大的也不为过，平时萨拉查的起居都是这两个小家伙负责，虽然有些胆小，却非常可靠，哪怕有什么别的想法，那低微的魔力也不足以对我造成什么影响。

　　“我……”

　　话语中断了，冰凉的触感穿胸而过。

　　血液从心脏处喷涌，我一时说不出话。生命快速流逝，死亡好像突然间就到来了。

　　我其实没有想到我还会再次醒来。

　　躺在床上，一瓶又一瓶魔药灌注进去，身体的渐渐好转非常明显。黑发的身影背对着我，但那浓郁的魔药味宣告了对方的身份。

　　“普林斯？你……”剧烈痛楚阻断了我的话，我剧烈咳嗽起来了。

　　其实，我也不知道要问什么。

　　那对双胞胎？不用问我也知道是怎么回事。

　　用生命献祭，换取一击之力，死也不想放过的敌人，哪怕同归于尽。

　　我不想知道被萨拉查视若半子的孩子为什么这么袭击我，也不想知道同样被萨拉查精心爱护的普林斯为什么会救我。

　　就像不愿去思考庆典上那些人古怪的笑意，我只想回去，回到我和萨拉查的卧室，等他回来。

　　可明显普林斯不打算放过我。

　　他转过身来，我被他右手拇指上代表斯莱特林院长的戒指刺痛了眼。

　　这个一向傲慢的男人用难得谦和的语气说道，“好久不见，格兰芬多院长。我是新一任斯莱特林院长，以后萨拉查老师不在，还要请您多指导我。”他的声音里带着一种惺惺作态的欢愉，面容像是被某种药物强制固定在了微笑这一栏，而那双眼睛，黑沉沉的满溢着恶意。

　　“……你是什么意思？”我问，突然感觉到了彻骨的寒冷。我不知道我的声音是不是在发抖。

　　“您早就知道了不是吗？”男人“笑着”，忽然又恍然大悟似的拍拍手，“也对，您什么都不知道呢，还那么精力充沛的跟老师吵架来着。”

　　他扭曲着嘴唇，双手紧握着坩埚的边缘，虽然笑着，可那张僵硬面容和筋节突出的手似乎下一秒就要拿出刀子捅死我。

　　没来由恐惧让我没法说话，我只能不断告诉自己，不是那样、不是那样，不然最为傲慢狂妄的普林斯怎么会勉强自己这样和颜悦色的跟我说话，他怎么会救我？

　　“就是遇袭的事啊，您也收到求援了吧？整整三十多名巫师和二十多全副武装的教廷圣骑士呢，不愧是老师，全都解决了。”

　　像是一把冰锥，刺破了我的头颅，我脑子里一片嗡嗡作响。

　　——“萨拉查那边怎么样？”

　　——“没、没什么的。”

　　——“萨拉查从来不会无缘无故求援，说！或者死！”

　　——“阁下！阁下！只是十人左右而已！我保证！我们只是想教训一下那家伙，明明是阁下的功劳不是吗？凭什么只能屈居人下！我们也不想失去斯莱特林殿下，我兄长还是他救的呢……请相信我！而且……”

　　沉默寡言的人突然那么多理由，当时我为什么相信了呢？刚刚庆典上那个带着古怪微笑的脸在眼前闪过，绝望几乎将我凌迟致死。

　　五十多人，这怎么可能？萨拉查再强，他也不是神啊！那个禁林里默默等待的身影突兀撞入脑海，我突然喘不过气来，萨拉查，那是你在等我吗？

　　喉咙里咯咯作响，我拼命抓挠着，想要抓住那个虚幻的身影，可除了眼前泛起的血雾，我什么都没抓住。

　　额头上猛地一痛，杯子里的热水泼洒到身上，我却感受不到痛楚。有些模糊的神志被砸醒了，我拼命扭过头去，问他，“他在哪儿？在哪儿？”

　　我从来不知道我的声音会这么破碎沙哑，光是听着这吼声，我都几乎流下泪来。

　　我没想要他回答，我想他上我一巴掌然后转身就走，我希望他恶狠狠的说“不要再纠缠我老师了，我是不会告诉你的！”

　　我发誓，我发誓，我从来没如此期待过萨拉查只是失望的离开我，离开我这个在他受伤后还跟他吵架的男人，而不是……永远的、离开……

　　滚啊！滚！

　　我求着他告诉我萨拉查在哪，可心里却吼着让他滚，可他偏偏笑了，笑的一脸狰狞。

　　“是啊，老师离开了。带着全身大小上百道伤口，尽管致命处就多达二十多处，尽管躺在整整昏迷了三天，在您的‘关心’之下，毫无痕迹的、离开了呢。”

　　有什么从口中溢出，我说不出话来。

　　声音飘飘忽忽的传来，“都怪老师看错了人，等待一个永远不会来的救援。啊，您是见过的吧，连意识都没有的老师，总是下意识摆出接应的姿势，可惜……”

　　黑暗吞噬了我。

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　后来发生了什么呢？普林斯当了新院长，我欠了斯莱特林数不清的情，目视着萨拉查曾经的副手发了疯，一个个将那些过去效忠我却背叛了我的家族斩尽杀绝。

　　直到最后，我也没能为萨拉查做什么。

　　时间已经过去了太久太久，那些生不如死的日子在我脑海里模糊了，我只依稀记得，我既无法为萨拉查复仇而斩杀对我宣誓效忠的人，也无法帮助失去了萨拉查庇佑的他爱的人们。

　　我被无数人裹挟着，突然间就明白了好多好多以前难以理解的事情，我守着霍格沃茨，我只有守着霍格沃茨，用我沾满爱人鲜血的手，保持着我们共同理想的纯净、

　　我当了霍格沃茨的校长，真正肩负起了那些可怕的文件。

　　  
　　日子一天天过去，我的心随着我的手腕一起变得越来越平静圆滑，有时候我会觉得自己变得像是一潭死水，只要回忆能让我泛起幸福的波澜。  
　　  
　　罗伊纳病了，又走了，赫尔加一日日瘦弱下去。有时候我看着她深陷的眼窝，摇摇欲坠的身形，会忍不住庆幸我和萨拉查是那么相知，毫不避讳的面对了我们之间的爱。

　　是的，我们没有误会，没有擦肩而过，没有求而不得，所以不会像赫尔加那样，在终究无望的暗恋中随着心上人的死亡而日渐消亡。

　　她太苦了。

　　笑着看爱人成婚，笑着看她生子，哭泣着看她病倒，流着泪将她下葬。她做到了她能做到的一切，是个好朋友，好恋人——虽然罗伊纳并不知道。罗伊纳去的时候很绝望，我们聪慧轻灵的友人啊，经历了生离死别，故友逝去，送别爱女，终于支撑不住了，如果不是赫尔加的陪伴，大概早就随着海莲娜去了吧，可惜她到死也不知道赫尔加的心思。

　　这不是她的错，赫尔加藏的太好了，她一向都是那么妥帖，有着女性特有的细致和妥帖。按理说，我也看不出来的，可是自从萨拉查……之后，我渐渐就明白了，简直有点世事通明的感觉，他要是能看到，定然会觉得不可思议，他在的时候，可没少为我的不开窍而头疼。

　　说实话，我以为赫尔加撑不了那么久的，不是我冷酷，这是她那样行尸走肉般的状态，叫人看了实在难受，我宁愿她追随罗伊纳而去，也不愿看她这么折磨自己，看的人心如刀割。

　　又一次在罗伊纳常去的天文塔找到她，满身酒气，我抱起她的时候满身皮包骨头膈的我生疼。她闭着眼，昔日明亮温暖的眼睛里满是浑浊的血丝，那双发抖的鸡爪般的手也抓不起曾经爱如生命的厨具。

　　我不知道自己是怎么问出口的，赫尔加，你为什么还不死呢？

　　我也没有预料到会有回答，赫尔加说，我担心你啊，戈德里克。

　　“你知道吗，戈德里克，你以前从来不会说出这样的话。”

　　“我不是那个意思。你这样，太苦了。”我知道她后面隐藏的半句，那是萨拉查的台词。

　　“那你还记得你是怎么回应的吗？‘我知道，但是这样说很伤人，不要这样，萨拉查。’这才是你，戈德里克。”

　　“现在我更能理解他了，分别这么久，但每次想起那家伙，依然会有新感受呢！”我笑着回她，知道自己的语气一定很轻快，也确实，我心里并没有怎么疼痛。

　　可赫尔加闭上了眼，不说话了。

　　赫尔加是个有大智慧的人，不知怎么，我突然想起了萨拉查的评语，彼时他躺在我胸口，懒洋洋的吹着我的发丝玩——这家伙真的很喜欢我的头发，他总觉得像是阳光一样灿烂，“光辉的骑士啊……”他总是看着我的脑袋这样意有所指的说着，全然不顾我的抗议。

　　当然，我的一头狮毛还是和以前一样，无论是发型还是颜色，绝对原装原样，这可花了我不少时间。有一段时间，我曾纠结过要不要换成十五六岁时的发型，但最终还作罢，虽然我觉得那是我头型最帅的时期，但是万一萨拉查认不出来就不好了。

　　这样胡思乱想着，终于到地方了，我把她放到床上，盖上被子，又喂她吃了药，才离开。

　　这一场对话后不过两三星期，赫尔加就去了，临走的时候她奄奄一息握着我的手，绝望的喊着，“戈德里克，戈德里克……”她双眼圆瞪，痛苦的挣扎，像是看透了什么，最终也只是绝望的叹息，“想想萨拉查，不要死啊……”

　　我不太明白她什么意思，我如今身强力壮，身体保证跟萨拉查走的时候一模一样，完全没有什么要死的征兆啊？

　　或许是看我这么迷茫，她终于绝望了吧，她开始呼唤起了萨拉查的名字，“萨拉查，萨拉查啊！我以为我还能救的了他，可他早已经死了啊……萨拉查！萨拉查啊……事情是怎么变成了这样，萨拉查，你回来看看啊！”

　　“萨拉查，萨拉查啊——”

　　一声又一声，撕心裂肺，断断续续，我的心要被撕裂了。是啊，这时候，我终于感到了痛苦和悲伤，我那泛不起一丝涟漪的心湖，终于涌起痛楚的惊澜。

　　我想要夺路而逃。

　　可我不能。

　　戈德里克·格兰芬多这个人，一向是感性大于理性，可不知什么时候，理智渐渐接管了一切，或许就像普林斯说的，没有了任性的条件，人都要学着忍气吞声，学着自己谋划。

　　如果我这时走了，赫里帕奇学院一定会心冷的吧，连带着刚刚有所起色的霍格沃茨，也会又一次动荡。所以我稳住了自己。

　　我蜷起身子，想要借此躲避那一声声呼唤，可是没有用，我感觉我的心正在被无数把刀子穿进穿出，扑哧扑哧的，血流的欢快。

　　“别喊了……”他不会回来的。

　　我努力出声，可我好像真的被刀子捅了似的，呼吸困难，声音梗在喉咙里出不来，后面那半句更像是往喉咙里，塞了一把石子，磨得都是血。

　　我喊不住她，我其实知道。

　　赫尔加是黑巫师，比我更相信萨拉查，或者说，萨拉查太无所不能了，起码他装的够像——太像了——连我们几个都是那么认为的，所以有事总是会找他。

　　无论怎样的困境，有了萨拉查，都会无往不利。

　　要是萨拉查在就好了，我已经无数次这么想过，赫尔加肯定也是，所以才会这样绝望的呼喊。

　　“赫尔，萨拉查他已经……别喊了，求求你。”我低声下气的哀求着，声音在一片寂静里回荡时才猛然发觉，赫尔加早就没了声息。

　　啊，那么凄惨的呼喊，原来是来自我的心啊。

　　萨拉查，萨拉查！

　　萨拉查，你回来看看我啊——

　　萨拉查啊——

　　这样的话，就算我再怎样恳求，也没有办法，因为这颗可怜的心脏，并不在我胸膛之中啊。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　又过了很久，离赫尔加的葬礼也有不短时间了。

　　赫尔加离去前的话语我有认真考虑，发现她并没有说错。

　　这也是没办法的事，现实实在是种残酷的东西，足以磨平所有棱角，何况平等看待麻种巫师这样的理念，跟现在的理念真是太不一样了。

　　以前，萨拉查在的时候，我只要跟萨拉查吵，现在他不在了，我才发现反对的人有那么多那么多，手段也不只是吵架而已，连那些支持我的人，更多的也只是为了我代表的利益。我像是一个符号胜过领袖，让他们打着我的旗号要好处，这样的事我居然也渐渐习惯了。

　　是啊，是“习惯”而非“容忍”，时间啊，真是太可怕了。

　　每一天活着，我都觉得更理解萨拉查一点，萨拉查面对以前的我，估计也是好笑又无奈吧，唉，也没办法呢，以前的我，被萨拉查宠坏了，他总是那么护短.

　　仔细想想，人世之恶，大多是遇见他之前见识的，自从相交莫逆，哪怕别人看我眼神不对，他都能把那人团吧团吧喂蛇。

　　大概就是如此，当他离开后，我才会成长的这么快吧。

　　这大概也就是为什么赫尔加觉得我死了，曾经的坚持被一点点放下，她怎么能不担心。

　　我自认不是什么娇弱的人，没有萨拉查的十几年到底也坚持下来了，为什么这些年变化那么大，我也说不上来为什么。怎么说呢，萨拉查尽管不赞同我的主张，但他了解我，信任我，相信我的初衷，肯定我的坚持，算是非常可靠的支柱呢，突然间失去了支撑着自己的另一半，就像是少掉了一半灵魂，会感到无所适从也是肯定的吧。

　　居然会依靠对立观点的人，这件事说出去，会吓坏我的学生吧。

　　哈，真是太逊了呢。

　　其实赫尔加也不用那么担忧，这么多年我想了很多很多。

　　以前我总是不知如何面对萨拉查的离去，各种词语在喉咙间含混成一片，我告诉自己他会回来，但时光终究把一切血淋淋的扒开。

　　但当我终于能面对，却发现萨拉查的死不是偶然，就算这一次我侥幸赶到，也会有下一次，下下次。对立的理念，不同的利益集团，无法抗拒的历史车轮，就算我们彼此信任，就算我们力能通天，只要这世上还有足以让我们牵挂的事物，最终就仍是肝肠寸断的结局。

　　也许我真的是天生坚韧的狮子吧，直到此时，我才发现我心底那微弱的、不知哪里来的希翼彻底熄灭——可笑，我是真的想过，逆转时光，回到过去呢。

　　啊啊，我们这么相爱，没有谁有错，没有偶然，没有误会，一步步好好地走，拼了命的想要打拼出一个未来，可就是注定会走到无法挽回的一步。即使时光倒流，也分毫无法挽回。

　　哈哈，恐怕就算是亡者的世界，我们到达的，也会是不同地方吧。

　　也好，最后留下的人是我，如果是萨拉查，他该有多么绝望啊。

　　唉，上了年纪就是喜欢胡思乱想，不想这些了，还是赶紧的“找回”自我吧！

　　怎么办呢？有了！写信嘛！罗伊纳曾经让我干过的。

　　先写给萨拉查吧，老混蛋，我可想你了。

　　“亲爱的蛇老伴……”

　　呸！什么蛇老伴！萨拉查会气的从坟墓里跳出来吧——虽然我甚至不知他埋骨何处——不过如果真的跳出来也不错呢。算啦，不欺负他，换一个：

　　“我的爱人萨拉查宝贝儿……”

　　嗯，就这个，

　　“好久不见，我可想你啦！这些年……”

　　这些年，然后呢？我要说我害死了你的学生，然后罗伊纳死了，赫尔加也死了，只有我TM活着？

　　切，反正我也只是要告诉他我很想他而已，就这么写好了，

　　“这些年我很想你，罗伊纳想你，赫尔加想你，小兔崽子们也想你，但我最想你！我想你对我笑，我想你对我说话，我想握着你的手……”

　　打住！打住！怎么越来越色了，其实到这岁数了，我真的没有那么老不修了，去掉那些肉欲的东西，我更想他站在我面前，哪怕只是亲亲我的额头，对我说一声晚安。

　　把“握着你的手”划掉，我继续写，

　　“我真的特别特别想念你，有一次庆祝酒会，我听到有人在门口喊你的名字，就立刻激动的跑出去了，把他们都吓了一跳，真想给你看看那些人的脸色，哈哈，可笑极了。可惜的是，哪怕我翻开了每一块石头，也没有找到你的一片衣角……唉，当时我好高兴，我以为你回来了，可惜事实证明那是我喝多了脑子不清楚了，你……”

　　突然停住笔，我慢慢吸气，平复下心脏古怪的钝痛。

　　振奋一下情绪，我接着写，

　　“唉，不知怎么的，我好像得了病，心里总是各种梗，各种疼，我的老混蛋，我虽说自愿把一颗红心给了你，你也得好好保管啊。算了，依照你那财迷性子，我给你算算吧，现在一颗狮鹫心脏已经炒到了数万加隆一枚，更何况老子的这一刻属于骑士大人的光辉灿烂的心呢？”

　　“现在我老了，头发也不那么亮了，不知怎么回事突然白了好多，害得我只好去马尔福家去找美容魔药，结果那兔崽子居然敢把我丢出去！你回来了，可要好好训训他，真是的，上下尊卑都哪去了？嘿！不过我这么伟大的骑士当然不会被这个难住，现在你回来，我可以瞬间把你打理的眉飞色舞漂漂亮亮的，本大爷也是几十年如一日的光辉灿烂，保准你一眼就认得出来。”

　　“不要太感动哟，要相信我对亲亲你的一片爱意，快回来吧！对了，我还在海尔波那里给你塑了个相，当然是老年版的，每当看到他，我就觉得我和你真的已经白头到老。赫尔加还在的时候我给她看过，可她说如果你见到了会打死我，啧啧，真是女人心海底针，我雕的多好啊！我还改了口令，只可惜口令的内容也许永远都……”

　　笔尖又一次顿住，我用力攥住笔，又松开，

　　“不过只要你在，我就不会去看那个雕像了，说实在的我也只是太想你了，我……“

　　嘎嘣，笔断了。

　　真是命途多舛的一次写信历程，我耸耸肩。胸口的钝痛一阵接着一阵，我一边哆嗦着手去拿药，一边叹息还没写完的信。

　　我还没有告诉他我现在成熟很多了，霍格沃茨也已经迈向了正轨，我还没说我准备立刻启程去找他，让他不要着急，我不会把他孤零零一个人留在外面。

　　萨拉查啊，我的爱人，你是怀着怎样的心情离开霍格沃茨的呢，你在哪里孤独逝去，身边没有爱你的人，也没有你爱的人。

　　第一次，我放任了自己的思绪去思考这个从不敢触及的问题，心口的疼痛一阵接着一阵，药顺着下巴洒了大半。眼前慢慢黑了下去，我在遗憾中突然意识到死亡就这么降临了，在我无数次呼唤它时，它没有来，可偏偏为什么是现在？

　　哪怕再给我一个月的生命……

　　算了，我想，用尽最后一丝意识毁了那封信，面对死亡我不再想欺骗自己，我已经逃避的太多——哪怕全世界的人都知道我在想他又有什么用呢？他不知道，他永远不会知道。

　　这是一封，永远不会到达的信。

　　摸着良心说，我这后半辈子，活在回忆里，死在回忆里，也挺好。其实虚幻还是现实，都无所谓了，我只想呆在那个有他的世界里。

　　还有什么可说的呢？

　　SALAZAR，I MISS YOU.

　　

　　

　　注：斯莱特林密室的雕像，嗯，大家都知道的，“对我说话吧，四巨头最伟大的一个，萨拉查斯莱特林”

　　


End file.
